


Стажировка в школе Милфорд Хай

by bene_gesserit (irulenn)



Series: WTF World of Drag 2020 [1]
Category: Hurricane Bianca (Movies), RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, WTF Kombat 2020, WTF World of Drag 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irulenn/pseuds/bene_gesserit
Summary: Трава, укур, трэш-юмор
Relationships: Bianca Del Rio & Danny Noriega | Adore Delano
Series: WTF World of Drag 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785865





	Стажировка в школе Милфорд Хай

— Я не спрашиваю, что это! Я хочу знать, что Это? — возмущенная Бьянка Дель Рио в упор смотрела на заклятого начальника, покрывающегося потом и красными пятнами.  
— Эм-м, мисс Дель Рио, мы предвидели такое развитие событий. Но, готовы Вас уверить, что оплата за курирование стажировки...

«Это», растрепанное и разбитное, тем временем, попеременно таращило глаза на директора Уэйна и на ураганоподобную Бьянку. Понимая, что попало в переделку, пока не открывало рот и ждало развития событий.

— Мистер Уэйн! Спешу напомнить, что стажировка — это не шутки! Я должен буду переписать кучу бумаг! Подготовить гору материалов... Написать ему характеристику!

— Мисс Дель Рио, будьте добрым террористом, изложите, пожалуйста, Ваши требования в письменном виде, и я их рассмотрю. Давайте не будем терять времени. Знакомьтесь, это наша новенькая, мисс Адор Делано.

Бьянка растянула губы в самой искусственной на свете улыбке.

— Я Бьянка. Но друзья зовут меня Джиггли. Назовешь так хоть раз — голову откушу.

Красноволосое создание, на которое, наконец, соизволили обратить хоть какое-то внимание, подхватилось навстречу для рукопожатия, но на каблуках, конечно, не устояло, описало корпусом лихую полуокружность, и Бьянка была вынуждена крепким объятием поставить недоразумение обратно в вертикальное положение.

Директор Уэйн просиял и протер испарину со лба галстуком.

— Как славно, что вы так быстро нашли общий язык. Мисс Делано, школа «Милфорд Хай» гордится тем, что у нас работает мисс Бьянка Дель Рио. Не так давно суперинтендант Ховард, повторно посетившая наше учебное заведение, особенно похвалила её подход к преподаванию и к детям...

Бьянка вздернула бровь и, исполненная самодовольства, улыбнулась новоявленной практикантке.

Дети же, если и не были в восторге, быстро смирились и вскорости привыкли к взрывному характеру и отчаянному макияжу Бьянки Дель Рио. По крайней мере, успеваемость её класса была гораздо выше средней, что заставило смириться с методами и ярко-рыжей прической, которую мисс Дель Рио имела обыкновение носить на уроки.

После возвращения из России, о котором некоторые и до сих пор продолжали вспоминать, Бьянка-Ричард некоторое время руководил театральным кружком при школе «Милфорд Хай», однако вскоре вынужден был вновь приступить к преподаванию блока естественных наук. Директор Уэйн сам предложил Бьянке вернуться к занятиям — и та не отказалась. Потому что помимо хорошей зарплаты он получал еще и возможность преподавать детям свою любимую физику.

***

— Неужели мне было мало моих лоботрясов, — бормотала Бьянка, таща за собой стажера-новобранца в направлении учительской. — И на какую должность Вы претендуете после окончания стажировки, мисс Делано?

— Ну... мистер Уэйн сказал, что после того, как уволился тренер Чак, у вас нехватка учителей физкультуры...

— Погоди, я учитель физики, а вовсе не физкультуры!.. Почему директор думает, что...

— Что дрэг-дивы поймут друг друга?.. — упавшим голосом предположила мисс Делано.

Бьянка смерила свою визави суровым взглядом. Некоторое время что-то прикидывала и, наконец, одобрила:

— Ладно. Годится. Но давай сразу договоримся: ты делаешь самую черную и неблагодарную работу к занятиям. Расставляешь стулья в классе. Материалы к каждой лекции будешь сдавать мне никак не позже чем накануне...

***

— Что-о-о?.. — вытаращил глаза ошарашенный Стив на только что сообщившего ему новости Ричарда.

Они непринужденно болтали в небольшом дайнере поблизости от школы, в котором иногда перекусывал Ричард, особенно когда предстояло проверять письменные задания учеников.

— У тебя будет стажер? Это ж круто! — Стив едва не облился кофе, жестикулируя в эмоциональный ритм своим воплям.

— Голова кружится от крутости, — вздохнул удрученно Ричард, придерживая едва не опрокинувшуюся чашку Стива. — А где Бейли?

— Бейли взял Рекса, и они поехали рыбачить в горы.

— В какие горы, Стиви? Здесь нет гор. Это равнинный Техас!..

Стив принялся долго и с выражением пояснять, куда направились их бывшие на пару, все, что смог уловить Ричард — Калифорния. Эти два отморозка отправились к тетушке Латрис, проживавшей почти на побережье.

— Я, — предупреждающе начал Ричард, — пугать тебя не хочу, но, боюсь, они точно наловят. Неприятностей. На свои пятые точки.

Стиви и без того знал, на что способны оба красавчика — не зря они с Бейли встречались почти семь месяцев.

***

В первый день стажировки Адор явилась при полном параде. Поначалу Бьянка даже было потеряла дар речи, и непонятно, что было хуже: когда потеряла или когда обрела.

Это нужно было видеть. Если мисс Бьянка Дель Рио (Ричард Мартинез в образе) выглядел внушающей уважение матроной из пригорода, быть может, несколько переборщившей с косметикой, то Адор Делано в полном «раскрасе» являла собой законченный образ убежденного то ли панка, то ли девицы из гетто, то ли плохого мальчика в хорошем макияже.

— Я вижу, мисс Делано, Вы готовились к уроку, — Бьянка саркастично отвесила комплимент внешнему виду несколько смутившейся Адор.

— Я... Э... — промямлила Адор.

Бьянку такие умонастроения и развитие событий не устраивали.

— Так. Слушай меня, салага. Никогда, слышишь, никогда не впадай в панику и не смущайся! Я — еще цветочек, сиреневая магнолия и застенчивый ландыш по сравнению с теми ягодками, что сидят сейчас и ждут учителя в классе. Зазеваешься — съедят и не спросят, как звали. Это тебе не ночной клуб, тут нужны душевные силы и моральная стойкость. Материал помнишь?.. Все, соберись с духом — и вперед!..

***

На удивление все прошло легче, чем ожидалось: то ли дети были вялые, то ли Адор их впечатлила до икоты своим зеленым париком и макияжем а-ля «драг-дива на прожарке»... Но Бьянке было все равно, лишь бы не было потерь среди личного состава. И дети, и они с Адор остались живы и вполне довольны семинаром по современной астрофизике. Но похвалить Адор вот так сразу Бьянка не могла: натура не позволяла.

— Значит, так, светило науки: ты прошел инициацию, но это не значит, что ты готов покорять межзвездные пространства. Вот тебе конспекты, подготовь тест для старшеклассников по этим и этим формулам...

***

Наверное, стажировка — это не так уж плохо. Для куратора стажировки так точно. По крайней мере, освобождается куча времени по вечерам — можно заняться садом, можно сделать ремонт, можно, в конце концов, и личной жизнью обеспокоиться! После отъезда из Милфорда тренера Чака, бывшего любовника, Ричарду-Бьянке было не то, чтобы одиноко, но он был слишком популярен у местной тусовки и не менее широко известен среди родителей своих учеников, чтобы пускаться в приключения без последствий.

Иногда они болтали с Митей по скайпу, когда удавалось обходить заслоны интернета, внедряемые министерством госпожи Злопасность с упорством, достойным лучшего применения. В Москве круглый год лежал снег, и тем приятнее Бьянке было издалека согревать Митю заботой и лаской, пусть бы и на расстоянии половины земного шара.

Иногда присылали селфи Бейли и Рекс — они нашли друг друга. Успели заключить брак и развестись. Потом снова поженились, уже под присмотром Латрис и полиции. Из Калифорнии они обратно не торопились.

***

— Адор, ты знаешь, что с такой талией дрэг-королеве появляться в обществе просто не пристало? — светски осведомился как-то Ричард, когда они совместно готовили практикум по неорганической химии.

— А что не так?... — погладила бока Адор, откидывая за спину копну фиолетовых кудрей.

— Ты не утянута, дорогая. Это плохой тон!

— Но... я...

— Опять мямлишь, сколько раз тебе говорено — не смущаться и не теряться. Две недели ты у меня на побегушках, прошу прощения, на стажировке, и выкатываешь такое. А если, не к ночи будь помянута, тут все еще бы заправляла мисс Уорд?.. Дети по сравнению с ней милы и благодушны.

Бьянка возмущенно качнула рыжим париком. Но Адор не успела ничего ответить: дверь учительской распахнулась, и в комнату впорхнула Кили Карсон.

— Любовь моя! — расплылась в благодушной ухмылочке Бьянка. — Как дела? Как работа? Ты уже репортер! Знаешь, ты определенно делаешь успехи, поскольку почти не воняешь недельными носками!

«Комплимент» совершенно не обезоружил Бьянкину выпускницу, которая бесстрашно подошла обниматься с бывшим учителем.

— Я — отлично, мисс Дель Тако. Дела наши пока тоже неплохи, ключевое — «пока».

Оба дрэг-преподавателя синхронно приняли позу «весь внимание». Кили взяла театральную паузу. «Моя школа», — гордо предположил Ричард-Бьянка

— В Милфорд возвращается Дебора Уорд, — замогильным голосом поведала девушка.

— Она как Палпатин, воскресает в самых неожиданных местах. Я думал, она останется в России, её должны были наградить видом на жительство, — задумчиво ответила Бьянка после некоторого размышления. — А ты что об этом знаешь?

— Ничего особенного, мисс Дель Рио. Стараемся не терять самообладания, поскольку эта дамочка может устроить всё, что угодно.

— Ты права, детка. Лучше подготовиться к любым неожиданностям. Если бы я был один!.. Но за моей спиной стоят новобранцы педагогического фронта, — Бьянка покосилась на Адор, слушавшую всю эту несуразицу с художественно отвисшей челюстью.

Кили сочувственно перевела взгляд на Адор и покивала.

— Мисс Дель Рио — наша лучшая учительница. Надеюсь, она сумеет вас защитить.

Некоторое время спустя, когда Кили, рассказавшая и прочие городские новости, ушла, Адор озадаченно раскрыла рот, чтобы задать, возможно, какие-то вопросы. Но в случае с Бьянкой это было бесполезно.

— Нет, Адор, это не обсуждается. Дебора Уорд принесла в это место много несчастий и невообразимо вонючую кучу гомофобной чуши. Сражение века на двух континентах!

Мисс Делано кивала в ответ. Она была согласна на всё, главное, чтобы Бьянка была неподалёку.

***

В тот же день, когда Дебора Уорд совсем не триумфально вернулась в Милфорд на белоснежном рейсовом автобусе, Стиви решился на отчаянный шаг. Он расхаживал по комнате и умоляюще заглядывал в экран мобильника.

— Я все понял. Я не могу без неё.

Бейли по видео шипел и прерывался.

— Ты ж меня знаешь?.. Я кремень, сказал — значит, будет по-моему.

Телефон в подтверждение дважды булькнул.

— Я так дальше не могу. Она заняла все мои сны и даже явь иногда.

— Да, стояк у тебя бывал ого-го, — прорвалось сквозь дрянную мобильную связь с тихоокеанского побережья США.

Кажется, Бейли пытался над ним подтрунивать. Или это был мобильный оператор. Или помехи. Но Стиви было не до того, его несло в шекспировские страсти с неотвратимостью метеора. Он был влюблен в Амброзию Салад.

***

Бейли переключил телефон, и Рекс тихонько поинтересовался, что там такое задумал Стиви.  
В двух словах описав Амброзию и чувства Стиви к ней, Бейли перешел к красочному описанию, чем именно это может закончиться с употреблением терминологии из справочника судмедэксперта.

— Только бы она его убила не совсем до смерти.

— Совсем до смерти не убьет. Это же его драг-мама, а Стиви — потерянный в детстве драг-сын.

— И теперь он намерен к ней подкатить свои «подвороты»?

***

Адор, еле-еле продравшая глаза и накрашенная лучше, чем обычно, стояла перед школьным автобусом и считала загружающихся учеников. Класс мисс Рейнольдс собирался на экскурсию. К сожалению, сама мисс Рейнольдс слегла с какой-то хворью, и не смогла поехать с детьми. Сама почтенная преподавательница грешила на еду из школьной столовой, но Бьянка и остальной педсостав подозревали острую алкогольную интоксикацию накануне.

По убедительной просьбе директора Уэйна детей должны были сопровождать мисс Дель Рио и мисс Делано на условиях, сравнимых с королевскими: привезти детей, сдать в музей, забрать ближе к десяти вечера от муниципалитета.

— Сколько уже?

— Семнадцать с половиной, — жалобно прожевала тяжелосонная Адор.

— Ладно. На, держи. В порядке благотворительности, — Бьянка протянула новобранцу картонный стакан с двойным латте. — Надеюсь, это поставит тебя на ноги.

***

Чуть позднее, когда класс выгрузился у первого экскурсионного пункта, древнего пуэбло, раскинувшегося под жарким солнцем на добрую милю, и Бьянка с радостью и слезой в голосе передала все тридцать два юнита на руки принимающей стороне, и вернулась в автобус, дабы передохнуть в тишине, её встретили ноги Адор. По-другому не скажешь, так как находчивая в доску Адор пристроилась поперек сидений, перегородив переход, и спокойно досматривала десятый сон.

Бьянке ничего не оставалось, только устроиться неподалеку от дремлющего водителя и начать листать сообщения в телефоне. Их было не так много, добрую половину она тут же отправила в спам. Несколько бессвязных были от Рекса, потом большое и матерное — от Бейли, он рассказывал о новых интересах Стиви. А вот сообщение от Мити он заметил не сразу, а когда прочел — покрылся ледяным потом, хотя за бортом автобуса было не меньше ста по Фаренгейту.  
Сообщение прерывалось вымаранными местами, содержало подпись и резолюцию какого-то должностного лица, но общий смысл Митя сумел передать: Дебора Уорд, вооружившись самыми современными технологиями министерства Светланы Злопасность уже пересекла океан и движется напрямую к Милфорду. Со дня на день она может прибыть. «Боюсь, это будет настоящее светопреставление», — горевал Митя.

Бьянка и не заметила, как голова Адор оказалась у нее на плече. Пусть спит, решила Бьянка, пребывающая в удовлетворительном расположении духа, главное, теперь никому не мешает... И углубилась обратно в чтение новостных лент. Нового и интересного не было, а вот прогноз погоды настораживал: к вечеру ожидалось усиление ветра до ураганного.  
Только Бьянка успела расстроиться по этому поводу, как в салон вплыла роскошная местная скво и уселась на следующее после учительского сиденье.

— О, Стиви! — обрадовалась Адор, продирая глаза и зевая во всю глотку.  
— Не «Стиви», а «Шанжела», попрошу. Я теперь тут работаю.  
— Каким ветром тебя занесло?  
— Ветром, ха! Ураганом! Ураганом «Амброзия»! Она обещала, что снимет с меня скальп, если найдет в прериях.  
— За что?  
— Я пел ей серенадас в тиши ночи, мои идальго. Но суровая донна бросала в меня чем попало, я даже одиннадцатую не допел: она попала в меня подставкой для париков. Потом она винила меня в фетишизме — но я клянусь, что не трогал ничего!  
— Хорошенькое дело, в её корсетах теперь будут щеголять окрестные люмпены...  
Завидев приближающегося красавчика коренной американской наружности, Стиви-Шанжела тут же поднялась с сиденья и, покачивая бедрами, удалилась, видимо, добывать огонь в их типи. Адор прилипла к стеклу.  
— О-о... это так романтично!  
— Что именно? Натуральное хозяйство или обтирания песком вместо душа? — Бьянка была беспощадна и...  
— Твою мать!..  
— Что?  
— Противник на десять часов! Всем оставаться на своих местах!  
Бьянка, перескочив через Адор, пытавшуюся повиснуть на мужественной Бьянкиной шее, покинула расположение части, преследуя далеко не условного противника.

Адор было кинулась вдогонку, но её остановил встречный поток возвращавшихся старшеклассников, галдящих, как стая чаек, и беспрерывно что-то фотографирующих, ведущих очень осмысленные трансляции кто во что горазд. Пришлось уезжать, бросив командира в беде: Адор было от этого очень беспокойно и захватывающе одновременно.

Переживания Адор не продлились долго: к ланчу Бьянка нагнала ушедшее подразделение, ведя за собой пленного.  
— Это Карли.  
— Здравствуйте, — вразнобой поприветствовал дамочку жующий класс, не просекший фишку.  
Уорд-младшая не была настроена на допрос, но согласилась выпить кофе во вражеском лагере.  
— Нет, мама не знает, что я здесь. Она чем-то с самого утра занята, сама не своя после того, как вернулась из этих диких краёв. Да, медведи на улицах. Красивые такие, бородатые... Простите, джентльмены, я тут вообще, можно сказать, случайно!..  
— Говорите прямо, это сохранит вам жизнь и остатки силикона в груди: что вы искали в пуэбло?  
Карли закатила глаза и скрестила руки на груди.  
— Я искала молодого человека...  
Недоверчиво приподняв аккуратно накрашенную бровь, Бьянка уставилась прямо в глаза плененной Карли.  
— Вам не кажется, что место и время для охоты на женихов неподходящее?  
— Вы не поняли! Я искала конкретного молодого человека! Стива! Но найти его не смогла.  
— Зачем он вам понадобился?

***

Принять заявление от Амброзии Салад для офицера Берда было так же тяжело, как отработать шестнадцать суточных смен подряд. Она не говорила толком. Она щебетала, как канарейка, щелкала, как попугай, издавала боевые кличи мохаве...  
— Это не мохаве! Это чистый английский! Это «YASSSS, QUEEENNNN!»  
— Королева? При чем здесь королева? И Англия? Мы уже двести пятьдесят лет как не колония, мэм! Перечислите, пожалуйста в заявлении все, что пропало прошлой ночью с Вашего газона. Премного благодарен, мэм.

***

— Я искала Стива, потому что мне нужно вернуть ему целый ящик вещей, выброшенных ему на голову вчера какой-то зеленоволосой леди. Пел он, конечно, паршиво, но... Так вот, моя дорогая мама, которую я и отправилась туда выслеживать, собрала все метательные снаряды, и пыталась куда-то их утащить. Бедняжка, это у нее с самого возвращения на родину. Делает запасы. Хочет заклеивать окна на зиму. Лепечет про пенсионный возраст. Мне очень неловко, но отдать это барахло нужно. Стив мне показался более вменяемым, чем эта дамочка, вот я и подумала, что с ним можно договориться...

Удовлетворившись с виду достоверными объяснениями Карли, Бьянка отозвала Адор в сторону.  
— Улавливаешь странности?  
— За каким чертом этой Деборе дрэг-сценический скарб?..  
— Вот и я не в курсе.

***

Дети, пообедавшие и довольные, вели себя гораздо тише, чем утром. Некоторые уснули, и в автобусе по пути к муниципальному музею воцарилась на некоторое время благословенная тишина.

Бьянка тоже прикорнула у дальнего окошка, и, наверное, уже спала бы, если бы её не заключили в объятия загребущие руки бессовестной Адор.  
— Я протестую! — металлическим тоном судьи Джуди попыталась она отогнать от себя наваждение. Не помогало.

Класс насторожился и замер. Такой голос не предвещал ничего хорошего. Поэтому, как только автобус притормозил и дверь распахнулась на выход, дети гуськом, без лишних команд, вышли к музею.

Там их приветствовала эффектная женщина лет за сколько-то в леопардовых слаксах и вопиюще кошачьих очках. Судя по выговору, она была родом из Джерси.  
— Привет-привет-приве-ет! Можете звать меня Мишель. Я устрою для вас уникальную экскурсию. Здесь у нас, как вы знаете, место схождения мощнейших земных сил и обиталище древних богов...

Быть может, Бьянка и рада была бы послушать, как Мишель увлеченно рассказывает об оккультной ерунде и всемогущих богах, которые на дух не переносят зеленый цвет одежды, поэтому всех предупредили не надевать на экскурсию исподнего зеленого цвета, но Адор так самозабвенно нарушала границы личного пространства Бьянки Дель Рио, что Бьянка совершенно самозабылась до отклеенного к чертовой матери «оригами».  
Отдышавшись, она попробовала остановить нахальную молодежь пока что просто добрым словом:  
— Твою мать! Я напишу тебе самую плохую характеристику! Тебя не просто не возьмут учителем физкультуры, ты на пушечный выстрел не подойдешь к «Милфорд Хай»!..

***

Вторым кругом ада для офицера Берда стала дешифровка щелчков и пиликанья Амброзии, изложенных в письменном виде. Напарник говорил, что это язык навахо. На нем еще пришельцы говорили в каком-то популярном сериале. На всякий случай, он отправил факс с закорючками в региональное отделение ФБР. Пусть долбанные федералы разбираются.

***

— Вы там скоро, нет? Лесбиянки растакие!..  
Водитель, мистер Шей-Кулэ, простой, как десятицентовик, был не против и дальше наблюдать, как Бьянка растлевает в качестве наказания свою стажерку-напарницу (если бы Бьянка умела читать мысли, она бы удивилась, потому что никто никого не растлевал, они с Адор довольно мило коротали время, целуясь на досуге), но в музее происходила какая-то сверхъестественная муть, не иначе, как кто-то явился в святилище в салатовых рейтузах. Дети, сопровождаемые Мишель, один за другим выходили к автобусу, а высоко над крышей музея в грозную воронку собирались черные облака.  
— А вот и ураган!  
— Не впервой! — Бесстрашная Бьянка сжала руку Адор.

— Дети, все в автобус, быстрее! Черт, а они что здесь делают?  
Отважный фургончик метеослужбы, виляя под порывистым ветром, приближался к музею. Стоя по пояс в открытом люке, прямой репортаж с места событий вел тот долговязый репортер в очках. Мишель его подсознательно не любила. Возможно, за неуместный пафос и «Привет-привет-привет», который изобрела именно она, а эта метеорологическая телерожа нагло слямзила.

Бьянка и Адор стояли под штормовым ветром, ожидая, что их сдует, как и Мишель, и фургон РуПола (Мишель все же вспомнила, как его зовут) и с ужасом смотрели в исполинскую воронку, вырастающую в, казалось, самую стратосферу.  
— Неужели здесь и правда есть что-то сверхъестественное?..  
Страшно переживая за растрепанный парик, Бьянка помотала головой.  
— Сверхъестественно заставить тебя принимать душ каждый день! А это просто погода!  
— Здравствуйте, джентльмены! — выбрался из своего танка Ру, утяжеляясь микрофоном и фотоаппаратом. — Я такого уже давно не видел, сколько ни веду прогнозы погоды...  
Мишель была близка к истерике.  
— Я точно знаю, это кто-то устроил! Просто так боги не гневаются!  
— Помилуйте, никто никого не гневил!

Едва она успела открыть рот для возражений, как из-за угла показалась самая странная, которая могла бы попасться в этих краях фигура: в трофейном кокошнике, с масленичным чучелом, свернутым из вещей Амброзии, и в травянисто-зеленых габардиновых кальсонах шествовала Дебора Уорд собственной персоной.  
Мишель даже не хватило цензурных слов, чтобы доказать РуПолу свою правоту, она лишь молча указывала трехдюймовым антрацитовым со стразами ногтем попеременно то на око бури, то на штаны мадам Уорд.

— Что вы собираетесь делать, миссис Уорд?!  
Злобно сверкнув глазами в их сторону, та только покачала головой. Злобные фурии теснились в её, в общем, простой и небольшой душе. Она просто хотела сделать для этой страны всё, что могла.  
— Сегодня, — рыкнула она замогильным голосом, — сегодня я помогу Америке вновь стать великой! Без всяких разномастных фриков всех оттенков ориентаций и их заковыристых названий!

Откуда-то из боковой улицы показалась Карли, едва не тащившая на себе Амброзию Салад. Амброзия возмущенно кудахтала и не собиралась никуда идти, но Карли была неумолима. Однако, едва увидев кадавр из её собственной одежды, целлулоидной подставки под парик и самого парика в руках у полоумной Уорд, апатия Амброзии испарилась практически мгновенно. «Ну вот видите, я же вам говорила», — бросала Карли умоляющие взгляды на Амброзию и на Бьянку с Адор попеременно.

Ветер усиливался, хотя все присутствующие были уверены, что уже некуда. Из черной воронки послышался грохот. Бьянка подняла лицо, зажмуриваясь от порывов. Да хранит господь парики с лэйс-франтом и клей.  
— Ну вот... А я даже не успел написать...  
— Завещание?  
— Нет, плохой отзыв о твоей стажировке!  
— Окей, бумер, — обиделась Адор.  
— Может быть, мы войдем внутрь?..  
— В музее во время гнева богов небезопасно!  
— Тогда хоть детей отправьте в надежное место!

Мистер Кулэй только и ждал команды, поэтому, едва не опережая ее, дал по газу. На площади с разгневанными духами остались всего несколько человек. Не сговариваясь, они бросились к крыльцу музея, под высоченные каменные колонны. На открытой местности осталась только миссис Уорд. Адор и Бьянка оказались под одной колонной. Мишель и Ру — под другой, третью колонну заняли Карли и Амброзия.

Первая молния сверкнула буквально над головами сжавшихся в камень людей. Вторая — чуть подальше, в полумиле. Третья прошла вдоль здания и воспламенила фургон метеослужбы, на котором прибыл РуПол.  
— Sashay away! — завопил чрезвычайно раздосадованный и деморализованный метеосводчик. — Простите, господа, это древнее гавайское ругательство, обозначает что-то вроде «скверна, уйди» или «работа-работа, перейди на кого-то».

Тем временем экзальтированная дама с чучелом в руках направлялась к полыхающему автомобилю.  
— Куда она идет? Это ведь опасно!  
Перекрикивая порывы ветра, Бьянка заорала на Дебору:  
— Дамочка! Зачем вы собрались сжигать чучело Леди Банни?...  
Только спустя несколько минут она соизволила повернуться и ответить:  
— Это старая народная традиция! Сжигать чучело как призыв свету разума!  
— Призыв к свету разума, в вашем случае, мэм, это «911», наряд полиции со смирительной рубашкой!

РуПол все-таки был прекрасным прогнозистом, потому что его слова опередили появление полиции, и не только полиции, буквально на полсекунды.

Площадь мгновенно заполнилась красивыми мальчиками в форменных куртках, и не столь красивыми мальчиками в куртках с логотипом ФБР.

Последней въехал автомобиль с дипломатическими номерами, полностью тонированный и бронированный. Он припарковался чуть поодаль, и из него на свет божий выскочил свежий парнишка, совершенно без признаков растительности на голове, зато с щегольской монобровью, подведенной лиловым и серо-голубым.

Без обиняков полиция спеленала блудную Дебору Уорд в пушистый плед. Незамедлительно подоспел молодой человек с монобровью и без лишних слов стащил с головы усмиренной, но несдавшейся миссис Уорд побитый жизнью кокошник.  
Артефакт тут же был помещен в специальный кейс, заперт на все наличные замки и цепь, которую пожертвовала с собственной шеи Мишель.

— Надеюсь, теперь с этим будет покончено, — приятным бархатным голосом, с едва уловимым питерским акцентом проговорил Монобровец.  
— Спасибо, сэр, Вы настоящий профессионал, — Мишель, кажется, была под впечатлением. — М-м...? Мистер...?  
— Саша Велюр к вашим услугам, мисс.

Дебора окончательно присмирела. Карли, не осуждающе, а скорее сочувственно обнимала мать за плечи, придерживая на ней одеяло. Габардиновые кальсоны пришлось снять и отдать в руки властей. Непогода начала утихать.

Амброзия, рыдая, разматывала ритуальное чучело, свернутое из её собственных деталей гардероба, включая два относительно новых корсета.

Над останками фургона скорбел РуПол. Но пока не расстраивался окончательно, быть может, он сумеет организовать что-то вроде конкурса для этих непутевых дрэг-королев. В конце концов, он заслуженный ведущий.

Самый суровый из фэбеэровцев пожал руку офицеру Берду и, погрузившись по машинам, все гвардейцы покинули место оккультной баталии.

— Кто ж знал, что это навахо? Я не знал. Федералы её каракули расшифровали и давай собирать всю королевскую конницу и всю королевскую рать. Мол, инопланетяне собираются высаживаться у муниципального музея Милфорда... Ей-богу, светопреставление.

Адор и Бьянка были заняты. Колонны у музея, слава местным богам и неместным архитекторам, были широкие, тени густые, а зрители, не достигшие двадцати одного года свалили в закат вместе с мистером Кулэй. И вот теперь пошел в наступление Ричард-Бьянка, хотя Адор сопротивлялась недолго. Целовалась она не очень-то, но при должном внимании и настойчивости...

— Я думаю, детка, тебе нужна стажировка.

Вместо эпилога

Радостный и приятно возбужденный Ричард легкой походкой вошел в их общую с Адор спальню и немедленно растерял весь оптимизм, разглядев раскинувшееся поперек стола тело и развешанные по гримерному столику капроновые водоросли.

— Адор! Адор, ну что за дела?  
— Что ты такой возмущенный в адову рань?  
— Рань не адова, будь любезен, подвинься. Почему твои колготки вновь воняют?  
— Они просто пахнут... ногами.  
Ладно, черт с ним, пусть так, вопрос-то в формулировках.  
— Ты пойдешь со мной вечером на выступление к Ру? Он ведет конкурсную программу у Амброзии в клубе.  
— Неужели он сюда переехал? Из самой столицы!  
— Ага. Говорит, тут дремлют благоприятные силы. Стиви тоже так говорит. Боюсь, он имеет в виду потенцию своего вождя.  
— Ты вообще помнишь, что у тебя сегодня собеседование? На должность учителя физкультуры?  
Адор неохотно потянулась большой хищной кошкой.  
Никогда Ричард-Бьянка не мог и не сможет смотреть на это хладнокровно, и ноги предательски понесли его к растянувшемуся на кровати любимому засранцу.  
— Ну что, стажировка пройдена успешно? — успела прошептать Адор за секунду до того, как Ричард его обнял.  
— Ну можно и так сказать, — спустя несколько минут опомнилась Бьянка, но внутренняя судья Джуди была неумолима и восхитительно своевременна. — Колготки постирай, мерзавец!


End file.
